ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Celestial Nights 2009/Guide
Walkthrough Talk with the event moogle in one of the following locations for instructions: *Northern San d'Oria (D-8) *Bastok Markets (G-8) *Windurst Waters (F-5) Go and find Prince Yahiko and Princess Amdina in the area. The pair are each wearing a yukata and will walk down a predetermined path: *'Bastok Markets': they start at E-11 and go more or less straight east, to Kulatz Bridge, then down Gold Street until they stop around J-9. *'Northern San d'Oria': they will start around F-6 (lower level) and proceed up and across the boardwalk until ending at the intersection in F-7 *'Windurst Waters': they start at G-7 near the Home Point, and walk a round trip circling Huntsman's Court before going back to the starting point. It is possible to join partway though a performance; however, if you join too late, you will receive no reward at the end and must wait until next round. Listen to the dialogue as you follow them around. When Princess Amdina has a positive thought, you should nod (/yes, targeted at the Princess) at her, when she has a negative thought, shake your head (/no) at her (her thoughts are enclosed in parentheses; you do not need to respond to her dialogue). See below for a list of lines and their correct responses. If the princess becomes too discouraged, she will turn around and return to the starting point or last pause point. Periodically, a groupie will try and grab the attention of the Prince. In San d'Oria, the name will be Loaranne, in Windurst, Mihn Rhettorah, and in Bastok, Hiltrude. Wave (/wave) at the groupie to distract her (she should respond with a "What?"). Make sure you are standing behind her, or in such a way that she will not be able to see the prince. When you wave at her, she will look at you. You can only wave once. If the groupie sees the Prince, she will run over to him and not respond to your wave. The key is to make sure to position yourself so what when she looks at you, she cannot see the Prince. If the Prince starts talking to the groupie, slap (/slap) him until he returns to the Princess. Failure to distract the groupie or slap the Prince will cause the Prince to leave the Princess and she will go back sadly to the starting point or last pause point. When they reach their final destination, wait for the final lines of dialogue to be spoken ("I will never forget this night of our reunion"), speak to the Princess for your reward. :If you think you arrived too late and don't think you'll receive your item, keep talking to her. You may still receive it. Thoughts and Responses Princess Amdina - Windurst (Of all the nerve! I'm not lettaruing you lay a finger on him, you feline floozie!) (Aaah! Any more of this and my legs will turn into butter!) (He's so dreamy-weamy to look at from this angle. I could stare at his profile all day!) (If only a man--preferably a dark and handsome one--would bursty-worst onto the scene and rescue me from my boredom...) (The more I play the role of Princess Amdina, the more I find myself detestaruing her.) (Th-that girl--she was auditioning for the role of Princess Amdina alongside me! I knew I had seeny-ween her somewhere before. Hmm...the crowd seems to be paying more attention to her.) (Snap out of it! I'm the one who was chosen to play the princess, not her! She may not be bad to look at, but there's little-wittle else taht could be said in the positive.) (His portrayal of Yahiko's love and devotion for Amdina feels incredibly authentic. It's hard to believe that it's all just an actaru. Could it be that he's actually...smitten with me?) (How should I reply if he asks me out aftaru the event is over? Nooo, I need more time to thinky-wink over my answer!) (All the men in Windurst will be like putty-wutty in my hands by the time this event is over. Teehee!) (I can be so cold and heartless sometimes. Shamey-wame on me!) (I've never feltaru so comfortable being with someone before. I wonder what this means...) (Waaah! My poor little heart is beating like crazy-wazy! What's happening to me?) (I wish I could justaru enjoy the festival as one of the townsfolk. Maybe I could wrap up this shifty-wift a little early.) Princess Amdina - San d'Oria (Etch me now into your memory, San d'Oria, for the humble actress whom you behold this day shall tomorrow become an intercontinental star!) (Never before had I dreamed that acting could be so uplifting an experience. It's as though I was born to entertain!) (Do my eyes deceive me? It-it's that world famous theatrical director! Could he perchance have come here to observe my performance?) (Rumors of my co-star's insufferable womanizing habits have been battering my ears without cease.) (But whatever the truth may be, allowing my mind to stray to such irrelevant thoughts in the midst of a performance serves me not in the least.) (But then again, it can be said that it serves to preserve knowledge and interest in classic literature. In the end, is that not the most important thing of all?) (But then again, why would a person of his standing travel all the way here for me, a nameless actress? It's naught but a coincidence...) (The crowd's turnout today is depressingly poor...) (On second thought, it's merely a quiet time of the day. I shouldn't read so deeply into it.) (But then again, what future could there possibly be for an unremarkable actress such as myself in this cutthroat world?) (The trickiest part in the routine fast approaches... Will I be able to survive it unscathed?) (Hasn't it occurred to anyone that this whole event makes moke of a historically significant tale?) (Oh, of all the times to be suffering from an acting slump...) (Ack... Every excruciating second spent beside this walking, talking embodiment of incompetence drives me closer to insanity. Best I leave now and preserve what's still intact of my mind.) (Well, fancy that. I hadn't expected anything resembling ad-libbing from this one. This warrants a second chance.) Possible Rewards Depending which city you do the festival in, you will receive the bamboo grass of that nation's color: *Red Bamboo Grass (San d'Oria only) *Green Bamboo Grass (Windurst only) *Blue Bamboo Grass (Bastok only) To get all three, you will need to travel to each city in turn and follow the performance. :Even though these furnishings aren't Rare, you cannot obtain another from the Princess unless you store one with an Event Item Storer. After receiving the bamboo, you will receive the Onago/Otoko next performance, and Onnagimi/Otokogimi on the third: *Onago Yukata (female only) *Onnagimi Yukata (female only) *Otoko Yukata (male only) *Otokogimi Yukata (male only) Following that, you will receive fireworks for your reward: *Festive Fan (random amount) *Summer Fan (random amount)